smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Mecha Sonic (2006 Series)
Turbo Mecha Sonic (originally known as Metal Sonic and informally known as Mecha Sonic) is a robot created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic - however, he rebels against his creator and begins searching for the Chaos Emeralds. He served as the primary antagonist for the first saga of Super Mario Bros. Z. Turbo Mecha Sonic was replaced with Metallix in the [[Super Mario Bros. Z|2015 remake of Super Mario Bros. Z]], as Alvin-Earthworm considered his original design to be underwhelming, he is supposed to be the upgraded form of Metal Sonic, and also because he was easily defeated in his first appearance, Sonic & Knuckles. Biography In the beginning, prior to Super Mario Bros. Z, Mecha Sonic was born as Metal Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman, after his previous attempts of destroying Sonic by using robotic doppelgängers of him failed indistinctly. He fought against Sonic countless times and was defeated at every turn, although returning slightly stronger each time and never giving up. One night at the Death Egg, things took a turn for the worse - Metal Sonic fused with three of the previous robot Sonic models (Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic) and became "Turbo Mecha Sonic". When Dr. Eggman discovered this, he threatened to shut him down for his rebellion. Mecha Sonic went berserk and destroyed the Death Egg, causing it to crash into Mobius. When he emerged from the ruins, the sight of the destruction he'd caused made him realize just how powerful he'd become, triggering a much more evil and bloodthirsty mindset within his artificial intelligence. He started by killing Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Omega, and the majority of the innocent animals of Mobius while in search of the Chaos Emeralds. When he finally defeated Sonic, he took the final Emerald from him and prepared to transform into his ultimate form, but Shadow intervened and warped the Emeralds away to the Mushroom World with Chaos Control. Using the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds before he was interrupted, Mecha Sonic teleported after the Emeralds and ended up in the Mushroom World as well. Little did he know that he would be followed anyways. Mecha Sonic makes his first appearance in the series in Episode 1, where he is seen just teleporting into the Mushroom Kingdom. He encounters a Goomba who had found a Chaos Emerald and demands he give it to him. When the confused and frightened Goomba can't answer, Mecha Sonic destroys him with an energy blast and takes the Emerald for himself. In Episode 3, Mecha Sonic fights and easily defeats Yoshi for a Chaos Emerald the dinosaur had found, but did not finish him since he was distracted by the sense of Sonic and Shadow's presence in the Mushroom World. He lets Yoshi live and continues to search for the Emeralds. In Episode 6, Mecha Sonic senses the presence of the Koopa Bros.' and the Axem Rangers X's Chaos Emeralds being utilized in the Koopa Bros.' special attack and the Breaker Beam. He rushes to Yoshi's Island, quickly defeating the Koopa Bros. and destroying Blade and stealing their Emeralds. After fusing himself with the four Emeralds and becoming Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, he brutally destroys the Axem Rangers X and then engages in battle with the heroes. He defeats them all with barely any effort and knocks Mario unconscious before beginning to destroy Yoshi's Island with a massive sphere of energy. While he charges the attack, Luigi revives Mario with a 1-Up Mushroom, who in turn finds an Invincibility Star and brings it to Sonic, turning the two into Invincible Mario and Super Sonic. The two disrupt Mecha Sonic's attack and steal his Chaos Emeralds, causing him to revert to simply Turbo Mecha Sonic again. However, just as Super Sonic is about to finish Mecha Sonic off with an energy blast of his own, the effect of the Invincibility Star wears off. Frustrated, Mecha Sonic sends the incomplete attack towards the island nonetheless. Sonic gives Shadow a Chaos Emerald and he warps the heroes and the Yoshi tribe off of Yoshi's Island before the energy sphere makes impact and destroys the island. The Koopa Bros. were still unconscious during the attack, making it likely that they were killed. In Episode 7, he senses the heroes' Chaos Emerald and assaults Mario and Sonic in the Pipe Maze. After a brief but intense scuffle that almost results in Sonic's defeat, Mario takes Sonic into a pipe leading to the Minus World. Mecha Sonic follows them inside, but they are separated nonetheless. He searches for them and eventually finds them, resulting in another large battle. Mecha Sonic bests the heroes again and takes their Chaos Emerald, but when he attempts to escape using Chaos Control he finds that the Minus World's vast negative energy prevents him from warping space. Enraged, he attacks Sonic and Mario another time. Just as he is about to finish Sonic off yet again, he is interrupted by the arrival of Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow. When Kolorado's stopwatch is accidentally activated and Minus World is briefly restored, he and the heroes all race to the exit before the negativity can return and trap them again. Once outside of Minus World, Shadow warps the heroes away with Chaos Control before Mecha Sonic can incinerate them with a massive laser beam. In Episode 9, Mecha Sonic encounters Shadow in a desert as he searches for the sixth Chaos Emerald. Mecha Sonic demands to know where the other Chaos Emeralds are. Shadow refuses to answer and the two begin to fight - unfortunately, the episode was left unfinished. More facts were known about future episodes - Alvin had confirmed that Mecha Sonic would have beat Shadow in their fight, and that he would eventually collect all seven of the Chaos Emeralds and organise a fighting tournament similar to the "Cell Games" of Dragon Ball Z, but the series was cut short and later rebooted before this could happen. Abilities Mecha Sonic appeared to be the strongest character in Super Mario Bros. Z. According to Axem Red's scouter and Goombella's Tattle ability, his power level is over 9000 (which is a reference to the Dragon Ball Z meme), although the power level of other characters is unknown. What is known is that Mecha Sonic can easily defeat Sonic and his friends and is able to overcome Cape Mario in a one-on-one battle, while handicapped. Just prior to this fight he had defeated Mario and Sonic together in the Pipe Maze, albeit with some difficulty. He also made quick work of Yoshi in a previous battle, and he was able to disrupt the Koopa Bros.' Chaos Emerald-charged special attack and destroy the Axem Rangers' Blade with incredible ease. Mecha Sonic is incredibly fast and strong and uses brutal martial arts-style attacks in battle. He also possesses a machine gun and missile launcher in his arm, although they are not used quite as often; the machine gun seems ineffective on his foes in many cases due to speed, such as Sonic's footspeed, or defense, such as Yoshi's Eggshell, (though it should be noted it is still a powerful method of attack as it was what Mecha Sonic used to kill Knuckles the Echidna) but the missile launcher is devastating to everyone, even himself (though it should also be noted that Mecha Sonic managed to tank one of his own missiles and come off unscathed by simply blocking). Mecha Sonic also uses energy beams and blasts in battle, the strongest of which must be charged up before use. Since Sonic Heroes, Mecha Sonic has also been able to analyse and replicate the abilities of other fighters. So far he has demonstrated Sonic's Light Speed Attack and Shadow's Chaos Control and Chaos Blast techniques. He demonstrated the ability to stretch his arms a great length while fighting Mario and Sonic in the Minus World, but has never been seen doing this outside of there. Being made out of metal, Mecha Sonic has impressive defences and can recover from most attacks very quickly. The only attacks so far that can deal decent damage to him have been fire-based, such as when Mario used a full power fireball as Fire Mario on Semi-Super Mecha Sonic (which only momentarily stunned him and caught his attention) and his own missiles during the escape from Minus World (which he blocked, causing the attack to only set him back by a few moments). Although he has only used it once, he also created a powerful energy barrier to defend against the Chaos Emerald-charged Breaker Beam head-on. Mecha Sonic is capable of flying and hovering due to built-in jets on his back and can remain airborne for an unknown length of time, perhaps indefinitely. He can also roll into a ball and spin around in the same manner as Sonic, a technique he uses for attacking, defending, and mobility. Although quite powerful unaided, Mecha Sonic can make himself even stronger by using the Chaos Emeralds. Although he can use all seven Emeralds to enter a Super form, he only needs four to power up. This Semi-Super form greatly increases Mecha Sonic's speed, power and defense, allowing him to survive Axem Red's secret weapon without even flinching and possibly making him even faster than Sonic (he laughed to himself, stating that he was merely toying with the heroes through out the battle). Semi-Super Mecha Sonic also needs less time to charge energy attacks and is capable of stronger energy attacks, including one that can destroy an entire island. Although Mecha Sonic's Super form, "Metallix", hasn't yet been seen outside of the saga opening and a nightmare of Sonic's, it would logically be even stronger than his Semi-Super form. In the 2015 remake, the fusion of the Sonic robots is Metallix and not Turbo Mecha Sonic. Personality Mecha Sonic is a cruel and cold-hearted killing machine who loves to see people suffer and cares for nobody but himself. He shows no mercy to anyone and sees nothing wrong with taking the lives of others to further his goals, being responsible for the deaths of all of Sonic and Shadow's friends on Mobius, an innocent Goomba, the Koopa Bros., and the Axem Rangers X. He seems to view himself to be as powerful as a god and is extremely megalomaniacal. He views his enemies as being unworthy and do not deserve to have the power of the Chaos Emeralds, or even live for that matter. It's shown that he's pure evil throughout all of the Super Mario Bros. Z series. During Episode 6, Mecha Sonic displayed a very witty and arrogant personality due to his acquisition of four Chaos Emeralds, similar to Cell in Dragon Ball Z. He loses this in Episode 7 due his rage over the Chaos Emeralds being taken from him. According to Sonic, the thing that set Mecha Sonic apart from the other Sonic robot models was his persistence. His goal was to do that which he was initially programmed to do: destroy Sonic. He continues this goal even after his rebellion against Dr. Eggman. In Episodes 1 and 3, Mecha Sonic was given voice clips of the cyborg ninjas (Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, Cyber Sub-Zero) from Midway's Mortal Kombat 3. However, starting with Episode 6, he is given voice clips of Final Form Cooler from the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series of games (with the exception of saying "Chaos Blast"). Episode Appearances Battles Trivia *Mecha Sonic's theme is "Dark Samus in the Heart of Phaaze" from the Metroid Prime series. Coincidentially, Dark Samus was herself a dark doppelganger who wished to destroy the entity she was based on (Samus), similar to Mecha Sonic. **Interestingly, Mecha Sonic and Dark Samus both came into existence through the fusion of multiple parts into one being. Mecha Sonic was made when Metal Sonic fused with three other Sonic robots, while Dark Samus was made from Samus' Phazon Suit, the Metroid Prime, and a pool of Phazon. **His theme while in the Minus World was the boss theme of Mega Man 3. *Mecha Sonic's claim about not being a monster, but a god in reply to Axem Red's moral outrage at the massacre of his team was a paraphrase of Broly's claim to Piccolo the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (although in Broly's case, he used "Devil" instead of "God.") *The voice for Mecha Sonic is Final Form Cooler's from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The only exceptions being his "I'll Crush You!" line (which is a modified version of Garland's line when using Bardiche, Lance Charge, or using HP attack during a chase sequence in Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Duodecim), and when reciting Chaos Blast to counter Shadow's attack. **Coincidentally, Mecha Sonic's first appearance in the episode Brawl on a Vanishing Island (2006 Series has him utilizing a similar move to a portion of Fatal Combination, one of Cooler's moves in Cooler's Revenge. *Mecha Sonic is primarily based on the villain Cell from the Dragon Ball franchise; both became stronger by absorbing beings (Cell absorbed Androids 17 and 18, while Metal Sonic absorbed Eggman's previous Mecha Sonic models), and both proceeded to host a fighting tournament in order to test their power (while this was planned for Mecha Sonic, it did not come into fruition). However, he also bears similarities to Cooler, Frieza's brother, as well, particularly their ruthless personalities and resemblance, not to mention voice. *Mecha Sonic debuted in Sonic 3 and Knuckles, ''as a boss in Sonic's story, and the final boss of Knuckles' story. Ironically, he was a separate character from Metal Sonic, not to mention weaker. Although, the name Mecha Sonic wasn't always exclusive to this character, as Silver Sonic, the previous robotic dupilcate of Sonic, was originally called Mecha Sonic. However, this version is the best known, thanks to Alvin-Earthworm's depiction of him, and thus he is far more popular in the Sonic fanbase. *The name Metallix (aka Master Mecha Sonic), Mecha Sonic's ultimate transformation via the Chaos Emeralds, comes from the UK's ''Sonic the Comic ''comic book by Fleetway, as their version of Metal Sonic. Metallix's differences from Metal Sonic's traditional depiction was that it was a series of robots created by Dr. Eggman and Grimer, led by Emperor Metallix, a giant, red version wired to a command chair. Ironically, one model, called Metallix Mark II, was based on Mecha Sonic himself. Known Quotes *"DIE!" *"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" *"MONSTER? I'M NO MONSTER. I'M A GOD!" *''I'LL CRUSH YOU!! *''I'VE LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH!'' Gallery SMBZ Mecha Sonic Arm Cannon 2.png SMBZ Mecha Sonic Arm Cannon.png Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)